A clutch actuator device for use in a motorcycle, which assists an engagement/disengagement operation using an actuator which has an electrically-operated motor, reduces a load of a clutch lever operation of the motorcycle.
As such a conventional clutch actuator device, a clutch actuator device which mounts a sensor for detecting an operation quantity of a clutch lever on a handle bar has also been known (see JP-A-2005-42909, for example).
The clutch actuator device shown in JP-A-2005-42909 is explained hereinafter.
The clutch actuator device is constituted of a rotational angle detection sensor which is fixed to a handle coaxially with a rotary shaft of a clutch lever and detects a tilting angle of the clutch lever, an electrically-operated actuator which is connected to a multi-disc clutch by way of a wire which, in turn, is connected to the clutch lever by way of a wire, and a motor amplifier which controls an electrically-operated motor constituting a drive source of the electrically-operated actuator in response to a rotational angle signal supplied from a rotational angle detection sensor.